


Glitter & Nicotine

by AnnieHolmesWatson



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Chuck Lives, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, dumb boys, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHolmesWatson/pseuds/AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: Chuck arrived late to the party. He was not expecting: leather pants, glitter and a Lap Dance. Fuck, now he needed a cigarette...





	1. Damn It Rahleigh

**Author's Note:**

> (and i arrived late to the pacific rim fan-fiction... xD i love Pacific Rim since it came out but i only started writing in English a few months ago, so sorry for all the mistakes...)

 

Hong Kong

_‘You’re late…’_ said the text message. He was crossing the doors of the bar and he was a little puzzled. Raleigh told him it was a goodbye party, but it seemed the party was reaching point where most of people were leaving.

It has been two years since they closed the Breach, the Hong Kong Shatterdome was closing for a profound reconstruction and all the personnel that worked there were going to be temporarily reassigned to other places, having holidays or returning home, the ones that still had a home…

Raleigh was there somewhere at the party.

It was dark and the overuse of neon lights was annoying, the music was a bit too loud, he recognized most people around. Some faces seemed surprised to see him there.

"Chuck!" someone called his name, with the loud music he didn’t recognize where did it came from. He saw him, Raleigh Beckett was smiling at him with that happy puppy smile. "You're so late..." Raleigh was shaking his head. Chuck hesitated, they were not friends. They learned to work together, and tolerate each other, it had to be done.

Chuck, Raleigh and Mako were the living heroes that closed the breach their faces were all over the world… even if Chuck barely survived. When his pod emerged on the water, it was mostly burned, broken and Chuck was not breathing. He spent months on the hospital and he was still on therapy. At least his limping was better.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Chuck whispered. Raleigh rolled his eyes at him. Raleigh was in leader pants that didn’t leave much for imagination, army boots, and a black vest over his bare chest full of glitter.

“I lost a bet against Newt…” he seemed embarrassed pointing at the uncomfortable pants “I had to trade pants with a random dude… and Mako was the worst! She chose the weirdest pants on the room and the glitter was her idea…”

Chuck rolled his eyes at him, snorting.

"yeah... laugh you idiot... let’s go the booth, listen… don’t play Poker with Newt, dude’s lucky as hell…"

“C’mon mate… I know Newt’s ‘talent’… he cheats!” Chuck said following Beckett across the room. Raleigh stopped abruptly, Chuck collided with his back.

“What?”

“Yeah, lil-shit is sneaky and he has fast hands…” Chuck was amused.

On the booth, Newt was shuffling a deck of cards, talking with Jia, while Mako seemed bored while drinking her beer. She smiled when she saw them.

“Hey, where’s Kev and Lee?” Raleigh asked, Mako moved close to Jia, to let the boys sit down.

“Hey Chuck! ...” Mako smiled at him, bowing her head. “They said they will be back!” she said to Raleigh.

“Young Hansen!” Newt exclaimed. “you’re late! The fun’s almost over!”

“Meh… I had an appointment I could not miss….”

“How’s therapy?” Beckett asked in a soft voice. Chuck moved his head to look at him, he was close.

“Good… I guess… my left hand is not as useless as it used to be…and…” Chuck shrugged. Raleigh smiled at him.

“Poker??” Newt asked in a toothy grin.

“Nooo” Jia and Mako whined.

  They ordered drinks, chatting about nothing and ended up playing poker. But Chuck knew how Newt cheated, so it was entertaining to see. Kev and Lee got back with Tendo Choi.  

"What does the Marshall think about this gathering?" Chuck asked in a hushed tone. Raleigh rolled his eyes.

“He was pissed…” Raleigh murmurs back. “…he was pissed he had to leave earlier!” He laughs, Chuck could feel his breath on his neck. The booth was overcrowded. They were too close. “you need to stop avoiding him…”

“I’m not avoiding him… I…” Chuck hesitated. “Oi! Ya looking at my cards...”

“What?” Raleigh smirks, blue eyes shifting to Chuck’s face. Chuck pinched his arm and laughs, so the awkward conversation of his father stays forgotten.

After three hours, most of them were drunk, like almost coma drunk. On the booth were: Newt, Mako, Tendo, Jia, Chuck and Raleigh. Ken and Lee disappeared again.

Truth or dare, was a silly game, Chuck thought, and he didn’t feel drunk enough for that. It was Raleigh’s turn.

“Truth or Dare?” Newt’s voice was slurred.

“Dare!” Raleigh almost screamed. Mako made a worried sound.

“Atta boy…” Newt was pleased, and as the background song changed to a classic, Newt looked at Raleigh with a wicked grim. _‘Oh fuck that didn’t look right’_ Chuck thought. “hear the beat?... that’s a 90’s song…”

“2000’s” Mako’s voice said.

“I don’t care… but it’s a good striptease song…” Newt wiggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous way.

“Are you daring me to strip?” Raleigh was wide eyed.

“Well you already have the stripper leather pants…” Newt pointed out. Chuck laughed. Newt looked at him and the next words were said looking in Chucks eyes: “Raleigh I dare you to give a lap dance to Mr. Hansen.” Raleigh looked to Chuck, who was gaping at Newt.

“The fuck Newt?”

“Rals?” Newt wiggled his eye brows again. “it’s a dare dude…”

Raleigh gets up suddenly, hitting the table, rattling the glasses and bottles. Determination was on his face. Raleigh moves close to Chuck.

“No, no, no… Mate c’mon…!” Chuck raises his hands, squirming where he was seated, Raleigh grabs his wrist to pull him almost out of the booth where Raleigh would have more room to move. When he started to move, Chuck put his hands on his face, not daring to look at Raleigh. _Fuck_. Everyone around them started whistling and making approving sounds. Chuck moves slightly his fingers and... _oh._ Raleigh was moving to the beat of the music, hips swaying, his glittered chest was amazing. Chuck gulped. He dared to look to Mako, who was laughing, and Newt was making dance movements on his seat. Fuck this was embarrassing, when he slid his eyes to Raleigh again he was closer. _Oh_ yeah… _lap dance_. Lap dance on his lap. _Fuck_ , Raleigh was sexy, and those fucking leather pants were infuriating. Raleigh’s legs were touching his, hands above his head, eyes closed, like he was feeling the beat. Chuck knew for sure he was red as a tomato. Raleigh slipped to Chuck’s lap, knees on the seat.

"Wow... dude... " Chuck said.

“Lap Daaaance!” Newt seemed so amused, “Chuck put a dollar bill on his belt!”

Chuck huffed in a mixture of discomfort and arousal. “God Damn you Raahleigh!”

"Relax... enjoy the ride...” ..." Raleigh whispered really close to his ear. he made a few slow sexy movements against Chuck's body.  Leather rubbing on denim. ‘ _Oh fuck me.’_ He could not deny, Raleigh Beckett was sexy, as he moved to the beat of the song, and all Chuck could see was his hips moving pale chest full of golden glitter, and Chuck was human, that was extremely arousing, he was starting to get hard. His mouth was dry.

"Jesus..." Chuck whispers. Raleigh was looking at him biting his bottom lip.

Chuck looked over at Mako again, she was smirking, like she knew something nobody else knew. _Fuck._

And then the song ends. Chuck relaxes in his seat.

Newt was clapping his hands at the show, and Chuck heard him babbling to someone, in his happy voice tone.

Raleigh leaned on Chuck, looking at him through his lashes. Soft smile on his lips.

“Sorry _mate_ …” Raleigh murmurs. Chuck releases a breath he didn’t notice he was holding. Now he had a kind of drunk Raleigh on his lap. _Great._ Chuck could heard him breath and could feel it on his ear. He turned his face to him, Raleigh’s lips touched his jaw. Chuck froze.

"Fuck…" Raleigh murmured. Chuck leaned a hand on the small of his back pulling him close, _fuck_ , he needed more. Chuck hesitated.

"Fuck, you're fucking pretty…" Chuck murmured.

"Well, Imagine… I’d look prettier on my knees...” Raleigh whispered seductively. _Wait what? Was he offering to…_

And Raleigh got up, grabbing beer. Great, now he was sure the redness was spreading.

Chuck tried to calm down, he brushed his hair with his hands and looked up, he was feeling hot, he ended up excusing himself and he went outside, the alley was cold enough to calm him down. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

“Since when?” a smooth voice asked. Chuck couldn’t believe. _Raleigh._

“What?” Chuck asked, cigarette dangling on his lips.

“Since when do you smoke?”

“Oh… it’s… it’s been a while… I know… nicotine…and…”

“Sorry If I embarrassed you… I’m a bit dizzy” He murmured. Chuck hesitated, rolling his eyes at him.

 “You’re full of glitter…” Raleigh observed. Chuck looked down at his black shirt.

“yeah…”

“Where will you go… in your time off?” Raleigh asked.

“Old-man said Australia… We have 3 months off before heading to…”

“Paris…” Raleigh completed, nodding.

“yeah…”

They were close, Raleigh hesitated. The echoes of music coming from the still going on party could be heard on the alley, it was cold and probably it was gonna rain. He was staring at him, blue eyes, dilated pupils from the lack of light. He closed the distance between them and kissed him on the mouth, fiercely, moving Chuck's back hard on the wall, Raleigh’s hands went to his hair, pulling, kissing him rough, biting his upper lip and then he gave a step back.

Raleigh smirked at him and said nothing. He grabbed Chuck’s hand and took a drag from his cigarette, releasing the smoke in a slow motion.

 _God that should not be so sexy._ Chuck took a deep breath. And Raleigh left him alone.


	2. Eiffel Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris was Chill, Raleigh lips were not.

Paris

 

Paris was chill, Chuck was looking at the pretty colors of the city lights, he was glad he had a coat and a scarf.

 Everything was a mess, he just yelled at his father over nothing again. Herc’s mad voice still echoed in his mind. He sighed. They were supposed to be attending conferences, and interviews, but Chuck’s hot head could not handle stupid questions, and he was tired of all this circus, being presented to the world like the tragic hero that almost didn’t make it, made him mad. So, the fought with the old-man again, hot tempers and hard words colliding.

Chuck looked down to the streets. The Eiffel tower wasn’t that impressive, after seeing Jaegers and shit, but the restaurant where the party was going on had nice food and the champagne was amazing. He lit a cigarette and sighed. He thought of Raleigh.

Raleigh sent him a postcard from Alaska in the three months Chuck and his dad were on Australia, it was a cute card with a cartoon version of the Jaeger Striker Eureka, Chuck chuckled when he realized what it was, on the other side, Raleigh’s scrawny letter said: ‘See u in Paris’.

The last time he saw him, was in Hong Kong, on that damned party. He still thought of that damned kiss and it made him mad, who gave him the right to be that infuriating, they were not friends! They were… comrades! Associates!

Chuck looked at his wristwatch, it was four in the morning and Chuck was hidden in a balcony smoking a cigarette.

“So… there you are …” a voice interrupted his thoughts. Chuck was startled, almost dropping his cigarette.

“Oi, ya prick… you scared me!” Chuck looked at him. Raleigh bit his lip, blue eyes seemed happy to see him.

“Your Dad told me you were here… so I left Mako with him…” He explained, looking at Chuck with a really bright smile.

“You’re late… the party is almost over…”

“They seemed very entertained over there… dancing and drinking…” Raleigh pointed out “…our fight was delayed”

“Ok… so… how was your time off?” Chuck mumbled. Raleigh hesitated.

“It went well… Alaska is still cold…” he smirked “I went to Japan with Mako… and now I’m here…”

“Yeah…I can see you…” Chuck looked sideways at him.

“So, you received my postcard…”

“I did…” Chuck nodded “Thank you very much for the ‘see u in Paris’…”

“Your Dad told me you almost hit a journalist today…” he says reaching for Chuck’s cigarette, Raleigh took a long drag and sighed, eyelashes fluttering, while he was leaning on the balcony. Chuck’s eyes drifted to his mouth and couldn’t stop looking at his lips. He swallowed dry. Raleigh smirked at him. God that was a sinfully mouth.

"Well, they’re always asking the same questions… and that cunt asked me about my…" Chuck stopped talking, clenching his jaw in anger. He looked to the ground. He tried to count to ten in his mind and sighed. He recovered his cigarette from Raleigh's hand. Raleigh was quiet, staring at him. “Sorry… after that, I had a disagreement with dad… and I’m still pissed… sorry.” Chuck shrugged. Raleigh nodded.

 “Don’t worry… I’ve been having my dose of that… ‘so you and Miss Mori’… ‘can we expect a wedding?’… we’re not even dating…”  Raleigh said, his words were soft to lighten the mood. Chuck appreciated.

“Oh… so you’re not dating?” Chuck asked in a pretend dumb voice. Raleigh laughs.

“No… we’re not… we’re close… she’s amazing… but, no. I tend to prefer other kind of people…” Raleigh leaned closer.

“Other kind… like man?” Chuck shuffled on his feet. Scarf seemed too hot around his neck. God, Raleigh smelled good.

“… To be honest… yeah, men, women… I don’t care… I kinda like the troubled ones… that fight back…” Raleigh grabbed his wrist and took another long drag from the cigarette between his fingers, his touch was warm and Chuck was lost.

“y-yeah?” Chuck could not believe he stuttered.

“yeah…”

Chuck turned to face him, giving a last drag on the cigarette, they stayed in silence. Chuck’s eyes couldn’t stop moving to his lips, his jaw. His throat. Raleigh suit was all black, the first buttons of his collar were open showing his pale collarbone, God, Chuck loved collarbones.  Raleigh was really a handsome man, his lips were maddening, his eyes… ‘ _fuck’s sake Chuck stop’_.

“And… and you… the journalists don’t ask you about your love life?” Raleigh leaned even closer.

“they do… but, I always answer the same thing…” Chuck’s eyes couldn’t stop staring at the dip on his collarbone.

“what…?” Raleigh seemed amused.

“I glare menacingly at them until they quit and ask the next question?” he closed his eyes. Raleigh laughed, Chuck huffed.

“… did you get a cute boyfriend while in Australia?”

‘ _what?’_ Chuck hesitated. _‘What the fuck’_ he frowned at him.

“No…” Chuck shook his head. “I mean… I don’t have time… to…”

“Oh, c’mon Charlie…”

“Fuck you Rah-lee…”

“Or…” Raleigh got close, licking his lips, now speaking low. “you didn’t get a boyfriend because you couldn’t stop thinking about my mouth on yours… you’ve been looking at me like you want to eat me…”

“Have I…?" he raised an eyebrow at him, _‘fuck Raleigh’_ … was he being serious? “and you?... if you’re not dating Mako…”

“Yeah… well, I guess you might broke me that night…” Raleigh confessed in a whispered voice.

“Oh, did I? ...” _Fuck_ , that night broke him too, but probably for different reasons. “...tell me...how did I _might broke_ you exactly?”

“Well..." Raleigh flushed a bit "honestly… I was not expecting you to kiss back… and all that…” Raleigh was now breathing hard. And it was a pretty thing seeing him like this up close.

“Yeah… all that Lap Dance…” Chuck reached to grab his elbow, and pulled him close. They were almost the same height, Raleigh was maybe a half an inch taller. His blue eyes were now anxious. Chuck hesitated but caressed his face, Raleigh leaned on his touch. Chuck dared to kiss him on his jaw. “maybe I couldn’t stop thinking and wondering if you'd really look prettier on your knees..." he hushed. Raleigh gulped, his wide eyes.

Fuck, Chuck was going to mess it up. He was going to ruin this, whatever their relationship was.

"Yeah… the things I say when I’m drunk…" Raleigh bit his lip.

 _Oh, fuck it_ , Chuck kissed him on his lips soft, like he was tasting his mouth, like he had all time in the world, it was nothing like the first time.

Chuck knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be kissing his childhood Hero, the one he dissed and punched on the first time he met him.

But, Raleigh was grabbing him by his scarf and moaned when Chuck nibbled on his upper lip, Raleigh tasted like nicotine and it was maddening.

Raleigh was not a bad good person, questionable morals apart, he was funny, and sexy as hell. It wouldn’t work, but he could use him to forget the bad... _'use him'_ that was the fucked-up part. _It was not fair to Raleigh_. He deserved better. Not a scumbag in his life to break his already broken heart. Chuck grabbed his soft blond hair and moaned into his mouth. "…my hotel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have 2 chapters... but now has 3... xD  
> I would love to know some opinions <3


	3. Tell me...

Paris

 

This was not happening, was it? God, kissing him was heavenly, his lips were soft and his tongue maddening. They were kissing desperately in the elevator, Raleigh heard the _'pling'_ and Chuck pulled them out blindly.

"where's the key?" Raleigh whispered, hands roaming on Chuck's pockets, he took his time on his back pockets groping his ass hearing Chuck hiss on his neck, when he moved to the front he got distracted by Chuck's hard on. "Oh fuck..." Raleigh was blinded by lust, he really, really wanted him.

"That's not the key..." Chuck whispered smugly, mouth close to his face, Chuck was breathing hard, red lips from the hard kissing. They were at the middle of the corridor, close to Chuck's door, grinding on each other like two desperate teenagers and it was awesome.

"Key? what key? Was there a key?" Raleigh’s fake innocent puppy eyes made Chuck snort and laugh on his neck. Chuck reached for his coat pocket as Raleigh bit his upper lip, dragging his mouth over his, and rasping his teeth over his chin tongue peeking between his mouth.

“Fuck Ray…”

Chuck only opened the door at the fourth try.

They stumbled in, coats being almost ripped. Rough kisses and nails dragging in skin beneath shirts, he unbuttons Raleigh’s shirt and takes a step back to look at him. Raleigh was a piece of art, all hard lines and soft pale skin. He was so pliant under Chuck's touch it was almost addictive.

They didn’t turn on any lights, Chuck kissed him like a thirsty man in the desert. He wanted all, he wanted him submissive and pretty. Chuck grabbed him by his jaw, hard fingers squeezing a bit. Raleigh moaned as his thumb grazed his lips.

Raleigh didn’t look shy, but the way Chuck was looking at him made him want to hide. Chuck had an unreadable expression on his face.

 _Fuck_. Raleigh hesitated, Chuck was beautiful, ginger hair sticking in various direction from Raleigh's fingers, green eyes, and the dimples that framed his smirk were so fucking beautiful.  

"Open..." Chuck’s voice could melt metal. Raleigh felt his knees getting weak. He complied, sucking his thumb, keeping his eyes on him, "fuck... look at you..." Raleigh could not believe in the wonder in Chuck’s voice.

He was gonna be the end of him.

Raleigh always tried to keep his attraction for Chuck hidden, they were never friends. The years after they closed The Breach led them to get used to each other, but friends?... probably never, Chuck never let him get closer. He wondered what Chuck wanted from all this. Probably what all guys wanted, to just get off and fucking wet blowjob.

Raleigh hands went to his belt. Chuck seemed to flinch momentarily, serious eyes. Raleigh pulled him close and kissed him, an open-mouthed kiss, tongue swirling on his, making his breath hitch.

Chuck bit his lip and hesitated, looking attentively to his face. Raleigh’s hands moved around Chuck’s belt, pulled him even closer, as he gave him another kiss on the lips, mouth descending to his chin, neck, chest and he was on his knees, finally unfastening Chuck's belt and pants.

And yes, Raleigh looked perfect on his knees, pretty red lips around his dick, flushed cheeks, with Chuck's hand on his hair pulling almost too hard. Everything in Raleigh was like a wet dream come true.

Chuck was so close to come. “ _Fuck Raleigh_ ” he really had a talented mouth. Chuck stops him, grabbing him by his hair and pulls him up and kissed him.

Raleigh knew how to please, blow jobs were easy… knew the sounds he should make, the way he should move. But with Chuck it wasn't easy, his green eyes were leaving Raleigh bewildered.

 "Fuck Ray…” He licked Raleigh’s mouth. “Take off your clothes..." Chuck murmurs as he gave a few steps back, sitting on the bed to lean on his elbows.

Raleigh glanced at the view Chuck was offering. Chuck must know how sexy he was. Opened shirt, pale skin and freckles, his amazing abs, hipbones and hard cock on display. Raleigh hesitated, and slid his shirt down his arms, feeling awkward, _fuck,_ he was going to ruin everything... Until Chuck grabbed him by one belt loops, embracing him by his waist, mouthing his hipbones and nuzzled his belly with his nose. Raleigh caressed his ginger hair, Chuck looked at him. Raleigh had a weird moment of realization.

_Fuck._

He was in love with Chuck.

He was in fucking love with someone who didn't love him back. Someone who was a pit of anger and rudeness, someone who hated his guts when they first met.  

Raleigh was really, really fucked. He hesitated, Chuck was pulling his belt. Raleigh helped him. He could do this... he could have at least this night. He could pretend Chuck loved him, he could pretend this was the first night of his forever.

 

Raleigh was trying to slow down his breathing.

The bedroom was almost dark, moonlight was peeking through the slits of the window. Chuck pulled him close, on to the large bed, and kissed his jaw, cheek and lips, kissed him slow, hand going to Raleigh's blond hair, caressing him tenderly. Raleigh was astonished, he moved a few millimeters away from his lips.

"Chuck…" Raleigh whispers, when Chuck moved legs tangling with Raleigh's, until he was between Raleigh's thighs looking all hot and sexy, hands roaming soft on his skin, Raleigh shivered from his touch.

"Fuck... look at you... fuck you..." Chuck whispers, tracing his scars with fingertips.

Raleigh bit his lip:

"Looks like you're about to..." Raleigh dares, Chuck's eyes were two pools of lust, dilated pupils.

"You're a fucking tease..."

"Me?... Is that what I’ve been doing?" Raleigh arches an eyebrow at him, while he slid his hand, feeling his soft skin.

"Yes... I mean..." Chuck rolls his hips against Raleigh. “The lap dance… the kiss on the alley…”

"OK, I’m a tease…. Has it been working?... " Raleigh asks, hands on his hips pulling him close.

"Yeah..." Chuck murmurs close to Raleigh's collarbone.

"You want me to stop?" Raleigh asks in a serious voice. Chuck kisses neck.

"Yeah right..."

"Chuck… I'm actually serious... "

Chuck grabs his chin and kissed him full on the mouth, slow, soft biting his upper lip, tongue exploring Raleigh's mouth, fuck he couldn't get enough of him, tonguing his way down his jaw, neck, collar bone where he didn’t resist to leave a bite mark.

Chuck felt on fire, it was amazing to touch Raleigh, to see the way his body moved beneath his, the way he responded to all his touches. To hear the way his breath hitched when he teased a nipple, or when he bit his hipbone.

"Wait..." Raleigh says suddenly. Chuck freezes. "Charles..." Raleigh let his full name roll on his tongue, Chuck snorted at him, and observed Raleigh pulling his trousers down his hips, legs until he threw it on the ground. Chuck sat up on his heels, looking over Raleigh's body. Raleigh stretched, strained muscles moving sexy, Chuck's hands went to the waist of his own pants, and took them off too, watching Raleigh staring at him with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Chuck pauses, leaning over him "Found something you like?"

Raleigh’s not focusing on anything, really. Chuck’s body is distracting and fuck he wants to touch him.

He drags Chuck down into a kiss and stays there for a while, letting his mind whirl, Raleigh hesitates and he rolls his hips up, just to test, and Chuck’s fingers fist in his hair, trembling, making sexy sound in his breathing.

 _Ah, Hell_. Chuck stared at him in awe, he moans softly feeling the friction between their body’s. Chuck can’t help it; he closed his eyes. Raleigh’s fingers immediately alight on his chin and turn him back.

"Look at me..."  Raleigh sighs. He strokes Chuck’s jaw with his thumb and his lips are on his lips again, Chuck feels his way down Raleigh’s sides, fingers splayed and dragging, curling until his nails hitch across skin.

Raleigh slides a hand down his belly, Chuck's spine hike and Raleigh looks up smug at where Chuck looms over, arms bracketing him.

"I want you..." Raleigh mumbled in his skin, "to feel you... Your mouth, and your hands. Want to feel your tongue...”

“Where?”

“Wherever…”  Raleigh smirks “surprise me…”

Chuck doesn’t remember ever being this aroused. There’d been a time when Chuck wondered if he even possessed a libido. The truth was that he never had the time between training and stopping the Apocalypse, and the fact that girls didn’t had any effect on him. Chuck started think that maybe was something wrong with him.

Boys.

Boys worked.

Raleigh Beckett all sweaty in a white tank top while he sparred with Mako worked.

“I want to feel your skin, I want to feel you, against me...” Chuck moaned.

“Fuuuck... ok ok...” Raleigh hushes, God he felt like he couldn't stop kissing him.

"Have you ever...?" Raleigh lets the question linger.

"humm..." Chuck was busy mouthing Raleigh's collarbone. He felt Raleigh hesitate beneath him. Blue eyes were staring at him.

"God... I want to..." Raleigh's eyes had a lusty glint, he looked so aroused, Chuck nodded. "...I want you to fuck me really hard..." Raleigh says, and see's Chuck’s eyes widen.

"Oh... that's... that's..." Chuck smiled nodding. "Ok..."

"Chuck…" Raleigh mumbles into his mouth, left hand going to their dicks trapped between their bellies, pumping them together. Raleigh groans. Chuck pulls back, and bumps Raleigh’s nose with his own. He’s breathing hard, freckled shoulders glinting where sweat has begun to prickle.

Chuck leans and seemed to be looking for something under Raleigh's pillow.  Raleigh looked at the little bottle Chuck had. Raleigh smirked.

"Never took you for a strawberry lube kind of person..."

"I stole it from...” Chuck stops mid-sentence “It’s not important… he had a few still unopen..." Chuck confesses. "at least smells good... and tastes good..." he mumbled Raleigh smiled at him, biting his lip and hesitated.

Raleigh drags a hand through Chuck’s hair, and down his shoulder. Raleigh pulls him and breathes into another kiss. Chuck floats into it, getting his arms tighter around Raleigh. The feeling of Raleigh’s mouth against his, the way their tongues touch and part. It’s amazing; Chuck could kiss him forever.

Chuck’s body is hot, Raleigh had his arm loose around his neck, feeling Chuck's moves, as he leaves Raleigh’s mouth to suck the tender skin of his neck. It’s so good to feel Chuck pressed against him. He’s so turned on he has to close his eyes a few moments and he could only think that he was probably gonna die from sexiness.

His vision narrows when he feels Chuck's fingers, slick and nudging him gently, and then he takes a deep, hard breath, Chuck stops. He finds Raleigh’s eyes immediately.

Chuck’s mouth was kissing his jaw, eyes searching watching his face closely, as he keeps teasing Raleigh, adding a second finger, slow, calculating.

"Ok?" Chuck asked. Raleigh makes an impatient sound. And then Chucks fingers curl inside his body and Raleigh hunches back, mouth open, no sound, just sensation. “there you go..." Chuck mutters.

"Fucking asshole..." Raleigh's breathless.

"That sounds... appropriate..." Chuck hums, bright green eyes mischievous.

Chuck works him looser. Scattering kisses here and there. It’s deliciously distracting.

Raleigh was just going with the flow, feeling slack, utterly open and aroused beyond belief. Chuck grabs again the pink bottle.

"Fuck... look at you..." Chuck looks him up and down, lingering on the lines of muscle, the taut way Raleigh holds himself.

Raleigh tightens his calf around him and pulls Chuck a tiny bit nearer.

When Chuck pushes in, it aches. Raleigh bites his lip, arches away, and the angle changes. Chuck runs a hand down his side, shushing him, more importantly pausing until Raleigh’s ready, then easing a bit further. Chuck goes slow, hands gripping hard Raleigh's hips to gain some control. Raleigh moans, trying to breathe, curving his back, and then Chuck’s in, flush against him and panting, eyes squeezed shut and sweat trailing down his neck. His hands stopped on Raleigh’s hips. Raleigh catches his fingers and Chucks eyes flick open. For a moment, neither of them speaks. Then Raleigh exhales:0

"You ok?"

"Yeah..." Chuck grunts. He shrugs Raleigh closer with a helpless gasp, Chuck somehow slides even deeper. “Oh.”

“Yeah… is this the first time you fuck a dude?” Raleigh mumbles. His hand clenches around Chuck left butt cheek. “Uff, hang… hang on, give me a min.…” He mumbles. Then Raleigh nods.

Chuck doesn’t answer, he pulls out. Rocks back in. Raleigh moans loud.

“Fuck... you ok?” Chuck manages to ask.

“Yes, yeah, that’s... oh fuck, keep going...” Raleigh's brain is starting to melt, oh, that’s good, that’s not even close to uncomfortable anymore, he just tips his head back, exposing his throat and moans again.

“Oh, you’re gorgeous,” Chuck gasps, thrusting harder, kissing Raleigh on his sternum dragging his lips to a nipple, making him whine breathlessly. “Do you know what you do to me?” Chuck said in a low voice.

“Tell me...” Raleigh gasps, and Chuck smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how's it going?


	4. Stay

Paris

 

Raleigh was trying to slow down his breathing. He knew he was going to be sore in the morning. Chuck was quiet, probably almost asleep. But Raleigh was wide awake, feeling with his tongue a wound he had on his lip, trying to understand when he got it.

Then Raleigh saw Chuck move, grabbing his cellphone from his coat, Chuck sighed. Raleigh sat up slow, turning his back to him. God, this was hard, he needed to leave before he ruined everything. Fuck, it was probably too late…

"Maybe I should go..."  he tried to go with a soft voice, but even to his ears it sounded fake. His shoulders were sore, Raleigh stretched them slow.

"Why?... you got somewhere else to be?" Chuck's voice was firm. Raleigh looked over his shoulder to Chuck. God, Raleigh wanted to hit his pretty head, Chuck had his gaze hard on him.

"No... but..." he wavered.

"Stay, then… it’s early…" Chuck's words almost made him flinch and run away in panic. He hesitated.

"Are you sure... Your Dad… well…" Raleigh’s hands trembled, this was way out of character of Chuck.

Chuck gave him a tiny smile, but his eyes seemed unsure.

"My dad has his own room Ray…” Chuck scoffed, “look... right now... " He passed an arm around Raleigh, who felt his lips on his shoulder blade, in a soft kiss. "I want to kiss you…" he whispered close to his ear "...and sleep." Raleigh stopped breathing, "Later... we'll have a late breakfast... and I'll make love to you."

_Love._

Love... the word love coming from his lips was so unreal that Raleigh froze. He couldn’t disguise his astonishment. _What the fuck?_

"Love?" Raleigh couldn't stop himself from asking. “Who are you and where the fuck is Chuck Hansen?”

Chuck stayed in silence, jaw clenched as he realized what he said.

"Do you even know what love is _Charles_...? I don’t think you…." Raleigh was pissed.

"Yeah right... and do you?" Chuck said low. Raleigh tried not to falter to those bitter words. No, he didn't know what love was.

"Last night was... I want to..." Chuck sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

Raleigh was looking closely at him. Was that some kind of guilt? He didn’t want to ruin their relationship. Ok, they were not friends. Raleigh needed to reassure him everything was alright, that it didn’t meant anything and Chuck did not need to be all cute and warm.

"You don’t love me. You don’t even like me... And I get it..." Fuck this was not the time for his voice to falter. He turned over, Chuck was staring at him, it was really hard to try to dismiss the situation "So we hooked up... it was good... and fun..." but Raleigh heard his voice, it was trembling.

"Ok… leave if you want to…" Chuck’s voice was low, he was frowning.

That sentence echoed in Raleigh brain. It ricocheted inside him.

“What?”

“You said you should go… I asked you to stay. But if you want to go, go…” Chuck said, Raleigh knew he was trying to be chill but the way he bit the words said otherwise.

"Ok." that was all he could say. But Chuck leaned and kissed him rough, eyes full of promises, Raleigh felt so weak, hand caressing his left cheek.

"Ok, I'll stay...but, please... Don't make promises you can’t keep..."

"Ok, I promise." his words lingered, his dimpled smile was going to be Raleigh’s doom. _Fuck_.

This could not be real. No, no, no... this was too good to be true. This kind of things didn't happen to him.

Chuck pulled him to bed, fluffing the comforter around them, he held Raleigh close to him, and kissed him, again and again... kissed him until they fell asleep.

 

When they woke it was midday, they got up and took a shower, Raleigh asked sheepishly if he could borrow a clean t-shirt and Chuck gave him a t-shirt and a pair of clean boxers.

“they’re new…” Chuck shrugged. Raleigh toweled himself and dressed, he was putting on his jeans when a pair of socks hit him on the chest.

"You look good in my clothes..." Chuck smirked at him.

"Thank you..." Raleigh smiled "although you wear too much grey and army green..."

"It matches my eyes..." Chuck laughed, Raleigh rolled his eyes at him.

They had a very late breakfast on a nice bakery close to the river and they ended wandered around through the streets or Paris. Raleigh took a lot of pictures with his cellphone and risked to take some of a distracted Chuck.  

Chuck was a real geek who discovered sci-fi movies and fantasy books too late. They entered a bookstore, Chuck talked about Lord of the Rings like it was the best thing ever.

 It was a good afternoon, Raleigh felt warm and happy. They were walking towards the Ferris Wheel.

"You know... Never thought you’d stay…” Chuck mumbled.

Raleigh looked to the enormous Wheel, and then to Chuck with a small smile

"Me neither…" Raleigh admitted smiling.

Chuck rolled his eyes. It was cold, Raleigh snuggled close to him, Chuck smiled at him and held him close by the waist.

“Where do you want to have dinner?"

"Does it matter? As long as it is with you. I don’t really care..." Raleigh tried. If this was the real Chuck, he would scowl at those words. But surprisingly Chuck made a loopy grin, holding him close, kissing him on the lips. Fuck, he could get used to this, to this warmer Chuck, and his dimpled cute smile.

 They went back to the hotel, and had dinner at the fancy restaurant on the first floor, then they went back to Chuck's room. Raleigh felt tired, and as he was looking at Chuck as he took his coat off, all he could think of was his words on that morning. Damn it Raleigh, grab your things and go away!

 Chuck sat down on his bed and was taking his shoes off. Raleigh got close to him:

"So... will you really make love to me? Or…"

Chuck smiled at his blunt words, he pulled him to his lap and kissed him, Chuck laid one hand on the small of his back and was watching him behind a gaze that Raleigh wasn't able to wrap his head around, and he knew it was probably his own stupid wishful thinking, that was some feeling in there, dancing behind green eyes that are a little too dark. God, Raleigh felt like an idiot, as he couldn´t stop himself from kissing him. Chuck kissed back, lips were hard against Raleigh's and his touch shattered him in every possible way. Raleigh arms found their way around his neck, Chuck was taking his time, kissing Raleigh like he was everything to him, and Raleigh was trying to memorize every second of his face and body because he was frightened that it was only a dream. His fingers twisted into the back of his shirt like an anchor and there were so many things Raleigh wanted to say to him but the words just got caught in his throat.

His bitten kisses were like drops of gasoline on the fire he was feeling on his skin, he was lost, and he was desperate for more. Raleigh grappled at the shirt he was wearing, He was becoming impatient and wanted to touch him without restrictions. Chuck laughed softly in his ear and said something that Raleigh couldn’t quite make out over the sound of the buzzing in his ears.

Raleigh was in big trouble. Big, big fucking trouble.


End file.
